New Year's Eve
by NightEternal
Summary: Short One-Shot about the holiday. Voldemort/OC. Rated for suggestion and alcohol usage.


Disclaimer: I own Melodie and Maeryn. I wish I owned Tom, but sadly, I don't. I'm making no money from this.

A/N: This was done for the 'New Year Challenge' by Burning-candlelight. Please read and review.

Enjoy.

x-x-x-x-x

Most purebloods are rather reserved, upholding generations of tradition to the point of being fanatical. Many are prudish, and very modest; for this reason, the annual New Year's Eve celebration at Malfoy Manor was always a sight to behold. Those that would walk about all year with their noses so high in the air that they could only see the sky got so terribly wasted, that it seemed as though they were completely different people. Its amazing really, what a small bit of alcohol can do to some people.

I usually stick to one or two glasses of wine at functions like this. Tom doesn't care much for alcohol. That's why it surprised me so much this year when I found him seated at a table with close to ten other men, his cheeks flushed and his eyes glazed over. In his hand was a bottle of Ogden's Olde Firewhiskey, and on the table sat three other bottles just like it, all of them empty. Of course, the others were just as bad off as he was, but it was normal coming from them. I couldn't help myself as I walked over to stand behind him, a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Tom," I whispered into his ear, my lips brushing against the shell. It was unintentional, but I still felt a bit of glee at the shiver I felt run through his body. "I think you've had too much of that firewhiskey."

I reached for the bottle and pulled it from his hand with little effort. He turned, looking at me as though I had just stolen Christmas from him, and replaced it with a full-body physical.

"Don't look at me like that. You know I hate that look."

He didn't say anything. He simply rose from his chair to tower over me, his eyes never once leaving mine as the look of disbelief turned into something else, something I had rarely ever seen on his face. It had been so long since I had seen him drink, that I had forgotten the effect it had. Something inside me ignited, catching fire and burning slowly.

He took my hand and lead me outside, through the large french doors and into an overly extravagant garden. Within seconds he had me pinned to the wall, his thin lips pressed against my own. He held me tightly, kissing me in a way that reminded me of how I fell in love with him to begin with. I pressed back, tasting the whiskey on his breath. As we parted for air, he pressed his forehead to mine.

"Is it midnight yet?"

"No, I don't think so."

"Hm." He kissed me again, roughly this time, and full of that raw passion that makes him so dangerous.

I can't help but think where things are heading. All thoughts vanished from my mind as his lips found my neck.

I don't remember much of the hour that followed after that initial kiss, only that was amazing. As we returned to the party, I noticed many of the guests had left. As it turns out, it had been minutes till midnight when he asked me. I looked at him, my lips pouting softly.

"How could we have missed midnight?"

"We didn't miss it, dear. We simply celebrated it in a much more extreme way that all of the others."

"That's interesting..."

"How so?"

"Well, I was just thinking of the last time we decided to celebrate something in an extreme fashion."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm."

"And when was that, my pet?"

"Roughly three years ago, during out first Christmas."

"What's so interesting about that?"

"Something very special."

"Which would be?"

"Named Maeryn, and sleeping peacefully in her crib at the moment, I'm sure."

He paused in his steps, looking down at me with a serious face. I could see the trepidation in his eyes though he tried to hide it. The hand he had absently wrapped around my waist moved to press against my stomach gently. He sighed, his garnet eyes closing for a few second before an almost frightening smile crossed his lips. He leaded down to press a gentle kiss to my lips.

"Perhaps this time it will be a son."

With those words he pulled me close and apparated us home.

x-x-x-x-x

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed it. Please R&R.


End file.
